Emeralds Amongst a Sea of Crimson
by kdaniel
Summary: Another take on Kim and Ron's lives a few years after the events of Graduation. This will be a more lighthearted piece than my previous story and hopefully one everyone finds enjoyable. Please leave a review or PM and let me know what you think!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters involved

Chapter 1

The Road Yet Traveled

 _Chop chop chop scrape_. "I don't know Rufus that seems like a weird way to… you know… go about it… " Ron tells his naked mole rat as he adds the recently cut up ingredients to the stew he is making. Ron recently became the Chef de Cuisine at Middleton's most elegant eatery Chez Couteaux upon graduating from Upperton's culinary school with honors.

"I mean KP doesn't seem like the one who would like that kind of uhh attention so lets keep brainstorming… ok?" Ron turns his attention away as the little pink rodent puts a claw to his mouth pondering another idea.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kim walks out from the large tower behind her with the names Knott, Smart, and Dumas. After finishing her political science Bachelor's degree Kim had gotten an internship at the international law firm while pursuing her law degree. She had decided she wanted to fight crime in the courtroom rather than just with her fists.

Kim and Ron had moved into a small home in-between Middleton and Upperton so neither had that long of a commute and were still close to their family. Kim hopped into the sloth and made her way for home. The car had not been used for missions as often since Kim's studies took up most of her time and for some reason today Kim wanted to get home fast so she activated the rocket boosters and wing system. With a slight lurch the car took off from the road and lifted into the sky soaring between the numerous skyscrapers in the city.

"I wonder Ron's going to have cooked up tonight I'm starving," Kim says to no one in particular as her mind turns to autopilot and her reflexes take over. Something had been going on with her relationship with Ron lately he had been somewhat distant over the last few weeks and this made her worry.

"I hope he isn't getting bored with me… or upset how busy I have been with my internship and studies… usually we talk about everything bothering us but as of late he has been a clam.

She nears her quaint ranch home and brings the sloth down to the road again and drives the last mile pulling in the driveway.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Honey I'm Home!" Kim calls out as she hangs up her maxi coat.

"In the Kitchen KP!" Ron replies to her.

Kim slips off her heels and puts on some house slippers and makes her way towards the kitchen catching a delightful smell. _Man does he know how to cook I sure am lucky_ she thinks before rounding the corner from the living room into the kichen. As she enters the aroma of several spices fill the air along with the sight of a beautifully cooked chicken being sliced and placed on a platter with potatoes, green beans, and carrots. Also there that she liked was a goofy grinned blond wearing a white apron and toque.

"That looks amazing Ron is this one of your dishes from the kitchen?" Kim asks as she leans over and sniffs deeply above the platter.

"Not as amazing as you… Beautiful…" he winks an eye and clicks his tongue against his teeth, "and kinda is BUT this one is made with lots of love heh heh."

"Ronald are you trying to seduce me?" Kim acts taken aback and while leaning backwards puts one hand on her hip and the other pointing towards her chest and then leans back in towards him and whispers, "Because it's working…" and then kisses him on the cheek. This makes him blush, as his goofy grin grows even larger.

"Go ahead and take a seat Babe I'll be there shortly," Ron says as he returns to carving the chicken.

"Alright but don't be long ok?"

"I wont be much longer just got to arroser the chicken again and make sure it stays juicy."

"Wow look at you using fancy words," Kim chuckles as she exits the kitchen into the adjoining dining room. There is a fresh pressed tablecloth over their table, with only a small wrinkle on one of the corners, and candelabra with three lit candles as a centerpiece along with a bouquet containing aster, mallows, primrose, and daffodils. Kim suddenly feels two arms wrap around her waist and a head rest on her shoulder to which she welcomes and leans back into the form behind her.

"I thought I told you to take a seat?" he whispers in her ear.

"But I was just so overcome by the sight. What's the occasion?" she asks as she takes one of his arms and brings his hand up to her cheek and nestles into it. Ron rotates his hand and clasps her fingers and gently whirls her around and catches the small of her back causing her to dip backwards and he leans forward planting a small kiss on her lips. Kim accepts the kiss closing her eyes and wraps her arms around his neck as she pulls herself up, and her lips never leave his, and she feels the old spark she had been worried about for so many weeks.

They pull away and Kim opens her eyes to see his opening as well and they just stare into each other's eyes with Ron giving a 'suave' smile and this time it is Kim who grins back with a silly grin but her face rosy.

"Well I do declare Mr. Stoppable if you continue with this treatment I don't know how I ever will be able to resist your charm," she says with her best southern bell accent. He just smiles back and helps her into her seat and goes back to retrieve the food platter.

Rufus is content eating his plate of food that Ron prepared for him in the kitchen so they could have a private meal together. Ron nods to his little buddy and he returns a squeak of content as Ron picks up the platter and returns to the waiting Kim. He is careful as he brings the plate around and sets it on the table and serves Kim and then himself.

"So… what's the occasion? Or are you going to ignore me again?" Kim jabs as she cuts a piece of her chicken and gives a sound of approval as she chews.

"Well no real reason KP… I just uh… you know just wanted to do something nice for you since you mean so much to me and… and I don't feel I show it enough heh heh," Ron replies as he rubs the back of his neck like he usually does when tripping over words. "But since you ask I wanted to make sure your free tomorrow because I went ahead and made some plans but you know if your to bus…" Kim cuts him off before he can finish.

"No I just have to study some but that can wait I would love to go see what you have planned for us Ron!" Kim finishes her statement and smiles at the nervous man across from her. "Oh and Ron remember you always come first…" she says as she reaches a hand out and touches his outstretched arm on he table.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The couple finishes their meal and continues to talk for well over an hour about their respective days and soak in every word. The only thing that disrupts them is when the candles start to flicker as they reach their bases.

"Here let me clear the plates Kim and you go get changed," Ron says as he stands up from the table.

"Yea that sounds like a good idea. Oh and what would you like to watch tonight? There is supposed to be a Bricks of Fury marathon on tonight."

"Actually KP I rented that movie the Memopad and thought I would give that a try again you know with Shego not present this time," He trails with some sarcasm.

"Who are you and what have you done with Ron?" Kim asks jokingly.

"Ha Ha I just thought I would give something else a try you know? Maybe I'll like it," he answers as he walks over to the entertainment system and places a DVD in the tray.

He walks over to the couch and gets comfortable while waiting for Kim to return. She reappears from the bedroom wearing a pair of pajamas and snuggles up to Ron as he starts the movie. The two sit their in silence as the movie plays with Kim holding Ron's arm that is wrapped around her and with the other he strokes his hand through her hair and both sit their in absolute bliss, even if Ron has no idea what Kim finds appealing about these kind of movies, and lose track of time.

 _I hope she like tomorrow… who am I kidding I mean I know she will more than likely like it but I want her to love it and for it to be memorable… I hope everything goes perfect tomorrow cuz this took a lot of planning_ Ron thinks to himself as the credits roll. The two sit there for a while longer just enjoying each others company and neither wanting to be the first to move. Eventually however both realize it is time for them to retire for the night and slink off to the bedroom holding hands leaving Rufus snoring on his special bed beside the couch.

"Goodnight Babe," Ron says to Kim as he pulls the covers up over himself.

"Goodnight Mr. Romantic…" Kim answers in a seductive tone as he cocks an eyebrow and reaches over giving Ron one last kiss before both turn off their bedside lamps and go to sleep. Each dreaming of the wonderful night they just shared while one speculates the following days events, and the other walking through them one more time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

What do you think so far? I wanted to go for a lighter toned story after my last piece and this was something I had been trying around with for awhile. I plan on having this be at least a few more chapters we will just have to see what everyone thinks so please leave a review or PM so I know how this story feels for all of you. As always Thank you for reading and I will see you next time.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters portrayed. Also for those of you who had any trouble with the terminology used in chapter 1: Toque= chef hat, Arroser= basting, and the flower choices go off traditional flower symbolism sorry for any confusion. Also thanks to all that messaged me and Cajunbear73 once again for leaving a review.

Chapter 2

A New Path to Follow

Ron opens his eyes and sees the sun start to peek through the curtains of their bedroom window. He sits up slowly and stretches as to not disturb his still sleeping partner and quietly gets out of bed and sneaks out of the room gently closing the door behind him. Now that he is out in the living room he lets out a soft grunt as he twists and contorts his body to wake up fully. Rufus hears him and does likewise and runs over climbing up his leg and back to his shoulder to his usual perch. The two enter the kitchen and wash their hands, and paws, as they prep some pancake batter and begin frying some eggs. With the kitchen in full swing Ron swiftly finishes a nice breakfast consisting of pancakes, eggs, and bacon with some orange OJ and places the plate and glass on a serving tray and returns to the bedroom. Rufus runs down one of his arms and turns the knob for the encumbered blond. He lightly pushes the door open but make enough noise to begin waking the sleeping woman.

Kim flutters her eyes and sees Ron approaching with a tray which makes her lips curl into a smile and make her push up off her side and begin to stretch her arms upwards and then flip her hair back behind her ears.

"Well what do we have hear? Romantic night at home AND breakfast in bed? You sir are going to spoil me," Kim says as she straightens herself up and adjusts the blankets flattening them out.

"Well only the best for you my dear," Ron says with a appalling French style accent.

"Oh really? Only the best huh? Is he telling the truth Rufus I need someone to back up these claims," Kim asks playfully, to which Rufus reaches up to his mouth like he has to think then shakes his head with a squeak of confirmation.

"Well if Rufus thinks so then it must be true," Kim replies back, as the tray is set across her lap se then pats the bed beside her beckoning Ron to join her. He takes her up on her offer and softly sits on the bed and swings his legs up and leans against his pillows just staring into her emerald eyes lost in them.

Kim takes a couple bites of her favorite breakfast combination since forever, and gives a sound of approval, " Mmmmmmm definitely the best… made by the best… oh and the other best," she adds as Rufus gives out an exasperated grunt at being left out.

"Well if you think this is great just wait until you see what else is planned for today… speaking of which you should start getting ready," Ron suggests as he looks at his watch.

"Alright anything in particular I should wear since you know what's going on?"

"Oh you have two outfits laid out in the bathroom the casual one is for now…"

"Ron!" Kim interjects at what she perceived to be an insinuation.

"Oh not like that KP the other is for this evening heh… heh heh," he chuckles nervously. Kim gives him a quick kiss as they get up and split up one to the bathroom and the other to the kitchen to clean up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After what feels like an eternity Ron quips, "Kim Possible she can do anything… but get ready fast," he is taken aback by the sight of the woman standing in front of him. She stood there in the new jade ¾ sleeve V-neck shirt that brings out her emerald eyes. Also were the chalk colored Capri's, which Ron was proud of for pairing especially on the beauty standing in front of him, leaning and holding onto the bedroom door frame.

"Wa…Wa… Wow Kim you look amazing!" he calls out to her.

"Well you picked it out so I would hope so mister… but Thank You it does look amazing… who helped you?" Kim's mouth moves to a smirk.

"Well I uh was looking on the computer for what colors look good together and these were some of the colors that it said worked and plus I like…" he starts rubbing the back of his neck, "Well these are some of the colors you have worn before that I really liked so I thought it might look good on you," Ron finishes and looks up just in time to see Kim sashaying towards him. She reaches him and plants a series of kisses on him, which makes his goofy grin return and nervousness subside.

"Good save Romeo," she whispers in his ear.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The couple leaves and says goodbye to Rufus who is curling up for another nap. "Alright first stop is Middleton Park. I'll drive us there," Ron says as he pulls out the keys to his electric blue Kawasaki Ninja ZX. The two enter their garage and walk over grabbing their helmets and position them so the custom earpieces will allow them to talk. He climbs on the bike and starts it as Kim climbs onto the pillion, "You know I only ride this because I trust you with my life right?" crackles through the earpiece in Ron's helmet.

"I figured it was something like that Haha that and I have super powers," he says with a hint of sarcasm referring to his mystical monkey powers. With that he revs the engine and they take off for their first destination.

"I'm sorry I have seemed so distant lately KP. It's just that I have had a lot on my mind with the new job, and I wanted to go and have a fun day just the two of us to make up for it," Ron says as they cruise down the rural highway that connects them back to their hometown.

"Oh Ron… You didn't have to do any of this. I know we have had a lot of changes to our lives recently and how you handle change. Don't get me wrong though I appreciate all that you have done and don't want you to worry I know you care so lets just put that on the back burner and have fun today," Kim squeezes him even tighter and nestles her head onto his back to show support. She can't see it but his face is beaming as they continue on with him on cloud nine.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ron slows the bike and leans right as they reach the turn for the park and gives a few revs to show off. The park isn't far from their childhood homes and was a place they frequented a lot growing up and held many significant memories for them. They walk for a while holding hands until Kim grapples Ron's arm and holds it tight leaning her head in making him walk with pep in his step. They come across the swing set that had been thoroughly used and approached it. Kim took a seat on one of the swings and Ron took a seat beside her. They kind of just floated around for a minute before Ron stood up and got in position behind Kim giving her a push forward and continued to do so for several minutes. After Kim signaled she was ready to get off Ron caught her the next time she swung back and let her hop off the swing and the couple continued on. Ron took her hand again and pulled her off the path and over to an old oak tree. Scratched on the tree were the initials KP and RS with friends forever below it. Ron pulled out an old tube of lipstick much to Kim's surprise as she raised an eyebrow before seeing what he was about to do. He twisted the tube igniting a small laser and began writing lower on the trunk 'KP & RS with a heart and arrow around it. Kim latched around him and kissed his cheek at the romantic gesture and they began to walk away.

"Hang on a minute KP I'm going to do another pass real quick so that way when the tree grows it stays visible ok," Ron says as he walks back to the oak. He ignites the tube again and begins moving around the new addition and adds something that Kim doesn't notice as he runs back to her. As the couple faded from sight of the tree a slight gust blows through the park blowing some scorched tree bark fragments from the image and the newest addition at the end of the arrow.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ron and Kim hop back onto the motorcycle and take off for their next destination. Ron drives for a while before arriving at a place Kim doesn't recognize.

"What are we doing at an arboretum?" Kim asks perplexed by this stop on the trip.

"Well we have been all over the world together and seen lots of plants but here we can sit and enjoy them without worrying about lasers, or monkey ninjas, or parachuting into a tree… Ow! Hey!" Ron bellows after Kim punches his arm. The two enter the gardens and take in the vast array of plant life they seldom enjoyed on their travels.

"Oh and KP there is one more exhibit here for a limited time but we gotta go through the building over there," Ron states as he grabs her hand.

"Ok what's over there?" Kim asks as they walk towards a large pavilion.

Once they enter Kim is greeted by a spectacular site, through an additional set of doors is a large butterfly pavilion and on the white erase board sign 'Closed for private party'.

"What did you have to do to get all of this accomplished?"

"Oh Wade cashed in a couple of my favors plus I have to do a pro bono meal for a few of the employees here," Ron says puffing out his chest. With this the two enter and are greeted by a blast of warm air and sweet smell from the plants used to feed the butterflies. Butterflies from all over the world, of all colors, and patterns flutter around them without a care in the world as they walk in wonder towards a fountain in the center of the room. The fountain has small cups of nectar sitting on it, which the two pick up and hold out only moments before many of the insects make their way towards them. Kim holds out her hand as a purple colored butterfly lands on her palm and an orange one lands on her cheek.

"Hey Ron look at this," she says while gently turning to be greeted by the sight of a form in the shape of human but made out of butterflies.

"A little help KP they are… tickling my nose… Ahchoo!" Ron sneezes and scares all the butterflies off of him as they take off again as if nothing had even happened. The two spend another hour going around trying to identify all the various species present on the checklist they have, and eventually manage to locate the final one.

"That was fun Ron, I really enjoyed this scavenger hunt with you," Kim says as they exit the pavilion and head back towards the bike.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. It was something we had never done before but looked interesting so I knew we had to do it," Ron replies before placing the helmet back on.

The motorcycle revved a few times before the tires screeched as Ron took off back for the main road.

"We need to head back home next and change ok?" Ron comes through Kim's headset. She gives two short taps on his chest to show she acknowledges as they continue back up the country road they came from.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ron pulls them into the garage and throws down the kickstand and both remove their helmets.

"Your dress is hanging in the plastic on the bathroom door behind my suit. Oh and check the top drawer in the vanity," Ron says as they make their way inside. They both approach the bathroom and Ron grabs his suit and leaves the room so Kim can change. He finishes flattening out his charcoal gray suit and even splurged and got a matching fedora for tonight. Rufus looked him over and gave a few tugs before giving a thumb up of approval. At the same time he heard the bathroom door handle click and turned around to what he thought was an angel.

"Well are you going to need help picking that jaw up off the floor?" Kim quips as she pulls loose strand of her hair back behind her ear. Ron had found a metallic silver colored form fitting asymmetrical dress. Accompanying the gown was a single diamond stud necklace and three-strand diamond earrings. Her hair pulled back behind her ears except for a portion that slightly covered one side of her face showing the seductive look she was giving Ron.

"You… are… Beautiful… KP"

"You really think so?" She says twisting herself into a puppy dog pout making Ron feel things stir around his lower regions. Just then he notices Rufus running down his leg being responsible for the 'stirring' and run over to Kim whistling. She bends down and picks him up and Rufus gives her a small naked mole rat kiss. Ron approaches her swoops an arm around behind her back and tips his fedora as he swings her to the side and dips. They stare into each other's eyes as Rufus takes a cue and hops down onto the armchair beside the group, and after a few more minutes of intense eye contact he lifts her back up.

"I have something special planned this evening before dinner so we have to hurry," Ron says still in a daydream like state from the sight of Kim. The two head to the sloth and head towards Upperton the night still young and with much that could happen. Kim looks over at her oldest friend and just smiles, as she knows she has everything she could want in life right at this moment.

"Thank You Ron," she says without turning away from him.

"No Problemo KP, but what do you mean?"

"I mean Thank You for always going above and beyond for me and whatever surprise you have left tonight know that even without that you make me the happiest woman in the world," Kim finishes and places a hand on Ron's shoulder as she smiles.

"Well KP if I could I would give you the moon and the stars but until that's I don't know like possible I''ll just have to keep trying my best."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

What do you think so far? has anyone detected a theme to the locations of their date? I have an underlying pattern set and want to see if anyone can guess it. I decided to make this chapter a two part chapter since it was starting to get rather long so the next part should be out soon. Please send me a message or leave a review with any comments, concerns, or suggestions. As always Thank You for reading and I will see you next time.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters involved. also when referring to a particular accent I am using Ron's known lingual incompetence and not making fun of any language or people.

additionally I would like to thank everyone who has PMed me and everyone who has reviewed so far: Cajunbear73, Abdul422, and Jimmy1201.

Chapter 3

The Fork in the Road

The sloth turned into a parking deck in the middle of Upperton and roamed until finding a suitable spot. Ron jumped out of the car and ran around to Kim's door and opened it for her and offered her his free hand while giving a bow. She kindly accepts his hand as she rises off the seat. Ron closes the door and holds out his right arm and Kim wraps hers in his and they walk towards the parking deck exit with the sound of Kim's heels echoing off the walls.

"Where are we headed Ron?" Kim asks the strutting Ron.

"Oh you will see KP I want this to be a surprise," Ron replies as he adjusts his fedora. They walk only for a few minutes before he stops them in front of a longstanding theater.

"You got us tickets to Wicked? But they have been sold out for months how many favors did this cost?" Kim asks excitedly.

"Actually none I just requested them from the record company and they made sure I got two… Box seats A-Boo-Yah!" Ron exclaims as he pulls the two tickets out of his pocket. Kim lets out a squeal as she had been dying to see the show and bends one leg as she leans in and gives Ron a peck on the cheek.

"Milady the show awaits," Ron says in a poor English accent as he bows his head and extends the arm holding the tickets outwards.

They enter the theater and ascend a staircase with several older patrons passing them odd glances at the sight of two young people heading to the VIP box. Kim giggles as Ron pulls her on forward towards their box knowing that people would kill for this opportunity and the fact Ron cared enough to set all of this up for her. Ron pulls back the curtain and allows Kim to enter before entering himself and lets the curtain return to its closed position. Kim takes the closer seat and fidgets with anticipation as Ron sits in the adjoining seat and removes his fedora placing it on the small hook between them and the safety wall. He takes Kim's hand and gives a light squeeze as the lights dim and the main curtain opens beginning the show.

"Enjoy Kim this night belongs to you," Ron whispers in her ear before slightly raising his head and kissing her temple.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The entire audience stands and applauds the performers as they take a bow and the curtains close. Kim wheels around and hugs Ron for the amazing gift and holds him tight.

"But wait there's more," he says trying to imitate a TV ad pitcher.

"What else could you possibly have up those sleeves?"

"Well wouldn't you like to know? But follow me," Ron replies as he grabs his fedora and places it back on his head.

The duo head downstairs and to the far wall of the atrium where a man stands guarding a door with a velvet rope in front.

"Here you go my good man," Ron brags as he shows him the tickets causing him move to the side and allowing them to enter. Behind the door is a hallway that leads to the backstage area where Kim is losing her mind as she gets to meet the entire cast.

"You must be Miss Possible! You saved my life a few years ago…"

"An honor to meet you ma'am…"

"Will you sign this autograph for my daughter…"

Kim is bombarded by the very people she was trying to ask for autographs as they all continue to ask her questions and for autographs.

"I just want to say to all of you that I loved your performance and that I wish I could see it a hundred more times, but please no more Thank You's this is your night and we can all swap autographs," she finishes with a giggle. After much story swapping and signing the couple retreat from the waving actors and production members as they reciprocate the wave and goodbyes.

"Well Ronnie dear… You have certainly set the bar for anyone who ever wishes to be romantic again… Thank You Ron," Kim says as she looks into his brown eyes.

"I don't know about all of that I mean you are the 'World Saver' and you do kinda deserve it," He answers staring back into the emerald pools looking at him.

"You know it was really you who saved the world right? I mean you did defeat Warmonga and Warhawk singlehanded and besides… You saved me," her eyes twinkle as she reminisces coming to and seeing Ron lose all control at the thought of her being hurt or worse.

"Well you are MY world," he replies turning his face to look forward and a serious look appears on his face, "And I would do anything to protect my world."

The couple exits the theater and it is dusk so they quickly make their way back to the car and Ron helps Kim get back in. he returns to the driver side and hops in.

"Well one more stop tonight are you ready?"

"Hopefully it is food because I am famished," Kim responds.

He backs out of the parking spot and returns to the road heading for their next destination. They only drive a dozen or so blocks before pulling into another garage. Ron does the same as before and helps Kim from the car and they make their way out and across the street to a large skyscraper. The doorman swings open the brass handled glass door letting them enter and they make their way to the nearby elevator. Ron motions for him to turn her head as he secretly presses the floors button then stands in front of it when she turns back. The elevator starts with a lurch as they accelerate upwards. Ron places his hands over Kim's eyes before they come to a stop and helps her exit the elevator before uncovering her eyes again. Kim blinks and opens to see a single candlelit table on the terrace with a reserved sign not to far off. A waiter approaches them and escorts them to the table. He hands them menus and then walks back to his dumbwaiter system to retrieve a bottle of champagne. He pours each a glass and backs away allowing them to look through the menu. They signal him and tell them their choices and he disappears back through a door to the restraint a floor below.

"How did you manage this?" Kim blurts out.

"Well I know the owner from that culinary convention I went to awhile back and asked him to reserve us the terrace for a special evening," Ron replies talking with his hands.

"Ron Stoppable… man of many mysteries," Kim responds taking her fingers and making a box shape with him in the background.

She jumps up and grabs his hand and they walk over to the terrace railing where they can see the sun setting in the background. Ron puts his arms around Kim's arms and torso with her bringing her arm up clutching his and dropping her head into the crook of his shoulder.

"This has been a perfect day Ron… and last night too… I couldn't ask for anything more I love you," she declares as she lifts her head and turns it as far back as she can resting her forehead on his chin.

"Anything for you my dear… anything for you…" He swings his head around to meet her waiting lips and gives her the most passionate kiss he can give.

"Just waiting on the moon thing now heh heh," he jests as they break the kiss and return to their seats. The two just stare into each other's eyes as the sunlight fades and the stars start becoming visible. Their silence is only interrupted when their entrees arrive and they begin to eat. They continue with more small talk about the show and the events of the day.

The two finish eating, finish the last sips of their wine, and wipe their mouths after which Ron clears his throat.

"Well Kim how was everything today?"

"I already told you it was perfect but this was the icing on the cake."

"I wanted to do something unique for you… for all the times we have had together you know… " He pauses as he collects his thoughts before continuing on.

"We started in the park where we spent our childhood together growing up and growing closer. Next we hit up the arboretum which could show our adventures all around the world together solidifying our partnership. Then we went to the musical that symbolizes us, and our relationship, maturing into adulthood. And finally we have our terrace top dinner showing us where we are now as two successful adults at the top of the world and nothing to stop our adventure," he finishes with a gleam in his eye.

"Oh Ron you really did put a lot of thought into this for me. Everything today was for a reason and not just a fun or exciting activity but rather a literal culmination of us," Kim swoops back a strand of hair that had fallen in front of her face.

"But not only that Kim I wanted to show the road we have traveled together and turn it towards the path yet followed but now we have a fork in the road…" Ron stands up and reaches in his pocket before dropping down onto one knee.

"Kimberly Anne Possible we stand at a fork in our road… down one side leads to familiarity and the other… a new path on our adventure together… Will you marry me?"

Kim's hands shoot to her mouth as she gasps taken aback by all the events leading to this and knowing this was why Ron had been distant and how she had jumped to conclusions again. A million thoughts course through her mind and soul as the blond man kneeling in front of her waits for an answer.

She swallows and drops her hands to her lap as she draws in a breath but not before a look of indecisiveness appears on her face that Ron clearly sees, "I… I…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

What do you think? Sorry for the cliffhanger but I want to see where people think this will go? Does she say Yes? Does she get overwhelmed and not give an answer? Let me know what you think in a review or PM. Please leave a review so I can know how I am doing all are welcome and appreciated. As always Thanks for reading and I will see you next time.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters portrayed.

This chapter is also shorter than normal as I have been sick the last several days and wanted to end the cliffhanger. my song choice for this chapter was also difficult because I wanted to use something I had not read in others pieces but still have personal meaning so I hope you approve. Also big thanks once again to everyone who has reviewed and messaged me, the newest review being from nerdycook24. And now to what you all have been waiting for enjoy!

Chapter 4

The Scenic Route Beats the Direct Route

 _She swallows and drops her hands to her lap as she draws in a breath but not before a look of indecisiveness appears on her face that Ron clearly sees, "I… I…"_

Ron's heart starts to drop with fear at Kim's indecisiveness _Have I overdone it? I was foolish to think this would be what she wants… I just need…_ he feels a hand touch his face and lift it as he had not noticed it begin to dip. On the other end of the hand sits a face of delight with a single tear rolling down from her right eye and giving a half laugh half cry.

"You didn't even let me answer before you trailed off Ron!" Kim tells him as she wipes the tear from her face.

"Wah? You mean you weren't…"

"Shush you… Ronald my answer is Yes! I just wasn't expecting this and was so surprised I was at a loss of words," she replies as she pulls him up and plants a passionate kiss on his lips.

"You have always stood with me even if the odds were overwhelming. From the first day in preschool, saving the timeline, prom, to saving the whole world from those warlordians and most of that time we were friends and finally something… more… but I wouldn't ever trade a moment of it, because our trip together has been a scenic one, and that beats taking the direct route because I spent all that time bonding with you," Kim says as Ron wraps his arms around her waist and she places hers around his neck. Somewhere from the behind them they hear music start playing and see their waiter backing away from a recently positioned record player playing L-O-V-E by Nat King Cole. They move away from the table and begin to slowly dance in circles staring into each other's eyes. She looks up into his brown eyes and takes in every detail of his face committing to memory so she will never forget the best day of her life. He looks down into the face he has stared at millions of times, and every time it's as if it's the first time, and he sees those beautiful emeralds amongst a sea of crimson hair. They continue to dance as the record plays never missing a beat and when the song moves to Unforgettable (Nat King Cole) Kim rests her head on Ron's shoulder and his head resting on hers.

"Hey KP," Ron breaks the silence.

"Yea Ron what is it?" Kim replies without moving her head from its resting place.

"I have to say you had me worried earlier when you were answering… I mean when I did all of this I didn't know if you would like it. I bounced so many ideas off of Rufus trying to figure out the perfect way to go about it and your reaction made me think I had either overdone it or maybe even underdone it. But even all of this doesn't show how much I truly care about you but I think it gets the point across that I will go to any lengths to be the best I can for you…" he pauses for a moment.

"Oh Ron I loved every minute of it this the best day of my life and I am glad it is with you," Kim answers.

"Well for me it is the second best day," He returns.

"Second best?" she asks puzzled lifting her head to look at him.

"Well the best day of my life was when I met you and we became friends because without that day none of this may ever have happened," he says in a much more thoughtful tone.

The record scratches as it reaches the end and bounces on the label and the two continue to just dance in the silence under the stars.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ron and Kim finally come back to reality when the waiter removes the record player nonchalantly signaling it's time for the restaurant to close. They return to their table and gather up their belongings and begin their way back to the sloth to return home. After reaching the car and exiting the parking deck Ron activates the sloths flight protocols and stealth mode so the thrusters don't put off as much noise since it is the middle of the night. He gently flies the car through the cityscape and beyond while his passenger just quietly sits and watching while also in thought. The ride ends when Ron brings the vehicle down and pulls into the garage. Ron exits the vehicle and walks around to let Kim out once more. They enter their home and find Rufus passed out on his bed in the living room so they move extra quiet not to wake him. Kim goes to their bathroom and changes while Ron does the same in the room.

Ron climbs into bed exhausted from the day but also has a serene sense about him since everything had gone smoothly. He closes his eyes for a moment until her hears the bathroom door creak and Kim takes her place beside him. He turns his head and cranes his neck to meet her for a kiss goodnight and is greeted by warm passionate lips. He gets that goofy grin on his face he usually does while Kim grabs his arm and pulls it around herself and holds it between hers with Ron coming up and snuggling his body against hers.

"Goodnight Ron I love you," Kim says with a yawn.

"Goodnight Kim I love you too," He replies with a yawn in kind and both fall into a deep peaceful sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

What do you think? I tried my best to make this chapter worthy of the previous cliff hanger let me know if i hit or missed the mark in a review or message. where do you think they are going next? it has been awhile since anything negative has happened wonder if that shall continue hmmm. I personally see 3 maybe 4 more chapters from this story but we will see when we get there I guess. and please remember your reviews and messages are my sustenance and lifeblood so keep them coming. as always Thanks for reading and I will see you next time!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character still.

Also want to thank everyone again for their reviews and messages and just to please keep them coming!

Chapter 5

Life's Little Detours

A week has passed since the big night and the newly engaged couple had begun to make their plans. The first task though was breaking the news to both of their parents about their upcoming wedding. Much to Kim's surprise her parents weren't surprised.

"What do you mean you were expecting this?" Kim asks.

"Well Kimmie-cub You and Ronald here have been together forever and this was only a matter of time… he even got past the black hole threat hmmmm…" Mr. Dr. P says as he brings his hand to his mouth as he thinks about where his plan went wrong.

"Well that," Mrs. Dr. P chirps in, "And the fact that he approached us several weeks ago with his intentions and asked for our blessing… and not to be sent into a black hole," she chuckles.

"Don't think that is off the table Ronald," James cautions looking to Ron.

"Oh don't worry Mr. Dr. P I know if I don't treat Kim right it's a one way trip heh heh," Ron rubs the back of his neck like he usually does when nervous.

"Daddy there is no need to send Ron to a black hole anymore," She puts her hands on her hips in a fake pout, "And hey wait a minute you never rubbed your neck the other night? Hmmmm what's up with that Ron? You're nervous about being sent to a black hole but not about my answer?" Kim quizzes Ron whose face is about as red as her hair.

"Well KP I couldn't be nervous because if I had been I probably would have goofed up like I normally do so I had to suppress all feelings of nervousness in order to make sure I didn't ruin the night for y…" He is cut off by a sudden Kiss that catches him completely by surprise. James clears his throat at the action that causes the two women to giggle and Ron to gulp.

"Oh James leave them alone after all soon Ron will be her defender," Anne scolds her husband.

"Mom he has been my defender long before now I mean remember he did defeat the two aliens at just the thought of me being hurt… plus he has always had my back to make sure I'm safe… even if he did hold back so I would get the glory," She turns with a smirk to Ron.

"What are you talking about KP? What do you mean I was holding back?" Ron asks puzzled.

"Well think about it you always had misadventures but always managed to rectify those mistakes, well except for the whole pants issue, and when you got turned evil you were literally the worst villain I ever faced. That shows you had all the skills and tactical prowess but never wanted to surpass me once you got your powers… which I find super romantic," She blinks and makes her most seductive face while placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Ewww get a room!" everyone hears from the front door as the tweebs enter.

"Seriously you two need…" Jim starts.

"To go elsewhere with that," Tim finishes.

"TWEEBS!" Kim yells back at them raising her left hand, which doesn't go unnoticed.

"Hey so Ron…" Tim starts this time.

"Finally went through with it huh?" Jim finishes.

"You betcha guys!" Ron replies proudly.

The twins walk over and give their congratulations before running upstairs to their room where various things can be heard crashing.

Kim and Ron say bye to her parents as they prepare to head to Ron's parents home to share the news. They hop in the sloth and drive down the street with Ron still carrying on about the accusations of him holding back on purpose with Kim just shaking her head and chuckling at him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They leave Ron's parents home with his mom, dad, and sister Hana waving to them as they pull away. The couple heads to their favorite spot before returning home the local Bueno Nacho.

"Well that sure was an exhausting day wasn't it Ron?" Kim inquires.

"Sure was but still got a long road ahead of us before we can settle down again," he responds.

"Don't remind me I have so much at work right now this is even pushing it for a Possible!" She lets out while waving her hands above her head.

"Well you know I'm here to help too right?" Ron asks reassuringly.

"Yea true but there is still a lot to cover should we ask Wade for help for old times sake?" Kim asks.

"No lets do this on our own besides you know how busy Wade is with that fancy job for the CIA he probably wouldn't have time," Ron responds as he slurps the last of his drink, "Besides KP we just gotta take it one step at a time ya know?"

"I guess so… lets head home I want to get a nap in before I study tonight and that will give you time to hang with Rufus since you have been neglecting him this week," She finishes with a touch of teasing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They arrive home and Kim heads into the room and crashes on the bed. Ron goes and picks Rufus up who just woke up from his own nap and was ready for a snack.

"Come on buddy I'll make ya something up," Ron says to the pink mass in his hand.

"Oh boy!" the naked mole rat squeaks back as he rubs his paws together.

Ron pulls out a small skillet and makes him a small omelet with loads of melted cheese and sets in on a special plate with RUFUS written across it and the naked mole rat goes to town on his food. After putting the skillet off to the side Ron heads to the fridge and pantry pulling out some various ingredients that he will need to make dinner shortly. After gathering everything he walks over to the bar stool they have in the kitchen for him beside Rufus and he catches his small friend up on all the days details.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kim wakes up at the sound of her phones alarm, which she had set for an hour and a half but after hitting snooze a few times it was closer to two hours later. A great smell invaded the air and made her come to her senses while she hopped out of bed to follow the aroma. A heaping plate of spaghetti and meatballs with slices of Italian bread and a salad greeted her.

"Looks amazing babe and smells amazing too," She tells Ron.

"Thanks babe I wanted to make you some good study food so this should give you the energy you need to study it up tonight," He says as he stirs the pitcher of iced tea he is making.

"Oh and I would like to see Eric make you a meal this good," He says with a wryly grin bringing up the incident they faced during their junior prom.

"Really you had to pull that card? Your lucky your such a good cook… and so cute," She says wrinkling her nose at the end and squinching her eyes.

"What can I say he was like a really bad detour and I mean if you hadn't seen him you might not appreciate all this," Ron says waving his hand around himself as he approaches the table.

"That is true but don't bring it up again got it?" Kim questions as she points her fork at him.

"Yea yea I got it," He answers back curtly. They both begin to eat the meal and share some preliminary ideas they have for the upcoming wedding. They finish the meal and Ron clears the table while Kim goes and grabs her books to head into the small office nook they set up for her to study in.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She hears Ron finish cleaning the dishes as she flips her current page. He always cleaned up after their meals and made sure she always had enough to eat as well as leftovers to take to work the following days.

"Hey Kim anything you can think of we need from the store? I'm going to head over there tomorrow," He calls out to her as he makes his grocery list.

"Nothing comes to mind but maybe some more of those trail mix bars or something like that to snack on at work," she answers.

She goes back to her studying and gets lost in all of the details of the newest chapter on international laws. Before she knows it she looks up and sees it's 1:00 AM.

"Oh crap I have to get to bed," She fumbles her book closed and hops up to head to the room. She notices Ron on the couch snoring with an open book across his chest. It is a recipe book and when she picks it up she see's it open to a page marked 'Our Wedding' with some ingredients written in or scribbled out from the user trying to experiment with ideas. She closes the book after letting out a small awww and puts it on the counter behind her. She wakes Ron and the two go to bed together and get comfortable. She gives him a good night kiss and then says, "I saw you planning our wedding dinner and just wanted to say how much I appreciate it. Goodnight Ronnie I love you," she says turning over.

Anything for you KP, I love you too," He finishes and begins to snore again to which Kim just shakes her head and slips off into her dreams.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

What do you think? I wanted to show a chapter before they really get into their plans and show how their regular life's still have to continue even through something as big as wedding planning. Any ideas, comments, or suggestions for plans they should have or this chapter? Let me know in a review or PM I need everyones input to continue my survival. Also how long can these two go without something bad happening? I mean 5 chapters without incident? will the trouble hammer make an appearance while they make plans? let me know what you think! and as always Thank you for reading and I will see you next time!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters portrayed.

Sorry it has been several days over my normal posting time real life has caught up with me. this chapter is slightly shorter than the others but it felt like a good place to stop. I also didn't want to skip to far ahead this time but the next chapter will advance the timeline again. Also want to thank everyone again who has been reviewing and messaging me but also just all of you who read it means a lot to me that so many people have continued to read each chapter I release with last month almost having 2000 visitors and it is all thanks to everyone of you from all over the world so once again let me say Thank You! and without further ado...

Chapter 6

Riding the Roundabout

"Ron I'm home!" Kim calls after walking in the door from yet another exhausting day from work. She was finally on a break from her law classes but that just meant she had a larger load put on her from the law firm she was interning at. She could handle the challenge of that but on top of having been planning a wedding for several months she was worn out.

"Hey babe dinner is almost done I gotta bit of a late start since I forgot I was out of parsley and mint and had to run to the store," Ron calls out to her from the kitchen. Ever since his promotion Ron liked to experiment with new recipes and always wanted Kim to be his first critic. She loved the honor but every once in awhile something wasn't quite right as far as flavor combination.

"That's alright I need a shower anyways. Be out in a few!" she yells so he can hear as she goes to the bathroom to freshen up. She gently took off her suit jacket and hung it up on the over the door hook. She then goes and starts the water and pulls the stem to start the showerhead. Turning around she walks back to the counter and looks into the mirror. Looking deep into the mirror the evidence of all her endeavors look like they are catching up to her. Dark bags form under her eyes from lack of sleep, her skin looks pallid, her eyes red and dismal, and her hair has lost it's natural red sheen.

"Is this really how I look now? All the adventures and able to keep up my appearance… but when it comes to adulating and all of a sudden I lose it all?" Kim asks herself as she stares into the mirror with everything else a blur around her.

"Hey I see your still admiring your beauty Narcissus," Ron says teasing her after opening the door. She snaps out of her trance and turns her face to him.

"What's that supposed to mean? And I don't look like anyone that would die from being attracted to their own reflection," Kim retorts.

"No what are you talking about?" Ron asks as he closes the door to prevent the heat from leaving the room, "What's wrong KP?"

"Nothing… It's just that I cant help but notice how much everything has effected me lately and I don't know how you can still be attracted to all this," She circles her hand around her face, "Because I don't even want to look at it…"

Kim is startled as she is suddenly swept around and tipped back with Ron hovering over her face.

"Why would you ever say that Kimberly?" Ron says solemn. He only ever used her full name like that when either playing or, like now, being dead serious.

"It hurts me that you feel I would be that vain but even so that isn't the case," he takes his free hand and sweeps it through her hair before giving a slight nod and grunt of approval.

"But in all seriousness Kim… You're just as beautiful now as the day I met you. I didn't know about these feelings like this when we were that little but you captivated me. Your eyes were like emeralds glistening in the sun just like now, and your hair was a crimson sea highlighting your face to me like a beacon. Every time I see you, even when we argued or fought, you were just as beautiful as that first day and it's like the pleasure of getting to see you for the first time all over again…" He cuts off without either of them moving from the dipped position and just staring into each other's eyes. She looks back at the composed brown eyes staring into hers and is overjoyed at his revelations and for once in a long time she feels serene and like the world will be right after all. She closes her eyes and pulls him into a deep passionate kiss as steam fills the room like a fog.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kim looks across the table with her new sense of uplifted bliss from Ron's admission from earlier and see's him with his chin resting on his fist as he gazes at her. She blushes and giggles at the recollection of what he said before dinner and seeing him now.

"What's so funny?" he asks lifting his head.

"You," she replies, "Just thinking about what you said earlier and here you are acting it out."

"Oh heh heh well what can I say I'm just captivated by you," He returns to his ogling.

"Well good to know you're a man of your word," she laughs, "But lets take this somewhere more comfortable I need some relaxation before tomorrow."

Ron nods in agreement and gets up to clear the table with Kim's assistance.

"Go ahead and put something on while I rinse these," Ron tells her as she drops the dishes by the sink.

"Alright what genre do you want tonight?" She inquires.

"Whatever you want tonight I'm pretty beat to so don't get mad if I doze off alright," He responds.

"You mean we can even watch The Notepad again?" Kim gives a fake perplexed look.

"Ha No but if that's what you want you can put it on. I'll be there in a minute don't want to waste too much water," he turns back to the sink as Kim exits the kitchen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ron walks out of the kitchen towards the living room to the waiting redhead on the couch. He is perplexed because she is sitting there with it on a contemporary music channel.

"That's what you want to watch?" he jokes as he rounds the couch. It is then he sees the binder sitting on her lap with here flipping pages with their gas fireplace on in the corner.

"Hey I wanted to do something different tonight I hope you don't mind?" she requests.

"Nope what did you have in mind?" he returns.

"Well after what you said earlier it really got me thinking about all of our past and where we go from here. Right now it feels like every day is like being stuck in a roundabout with work and school and wedding planning… and what you said was exactly what I needed to hear to get me out of it," Kim answers as Ron sits down and puts his arm around her. She shifts the photo album so he can also see the page she is turned to. This particular page had a collage of photos ranging in age from Pre-K all the way up through graduation but each had one thing in common, and that was every photo had Ron's eyes glancing over at Kim with a smile on his face.

"Even when we were kids you were captivated by me and this proves it," Kim repeats the previous conversation as she looks over into Ron's eyes.

"What can I say I know what I like when I see it," He answers coolly.

"Oh yes," Kim teases, "Now come on lets do something productive. We need to finish the playlist we want and finish the seating chart… oh and you still need to get your groomsmen gifts…"

"One thing at a time Kim…" He interrupts and then gives her a kiss, "We got this."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

What did you think? let me know in a review what you think will happen next or if things will go according to plan. lets see if we can get to 10 posted reviews by the next chapter. I will make up for the length of this chapter in the next one. As Always Thanks for reading and I will see you next time!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.

Sorry for the delay in this chapter the real world is jealous that I don't like it's company as much. This is it before the big climax so without making you wait anymore here it is.

Chapter 7

Caution Speed Bumps Ahead

It is just days before Kim and Ron's wedding, and everything is going according to plan. Kim is out with Monique picking up their dresses from the tailor. Monique comes out of the fitting room and gives a spin showing off the Jade colored dress.

"Wow Monique that last alteration was definitely the right way to go. I might need to throw a tarp over you though so you don't show me up," Kim smirks at her jab.

"You would like that wouldn't you? But tough luck I am just going to be the stylish thing that keeps everyone's attention off of the goofball beside you," Monique puts her hand on her hips and turns her head in a pompous manner before laughing.

"Oh is that so? Well in that case I'll just have to one up you… Ahh here it comes now," Kim gets up and follows the tailor into a room to try on the wedding gown. After what feels like an eternity Kim reemerges from the room to a jaw dropped Monique.

"DANGGGGGG GIRL! You weren't kidding were you that is gorgeous!" Monique skips over to eye the whole dress.

Kim's dress had undergone major alterations from its initial form. Originally there was a single strap that she had removed for a more modern look. Looking more like a ball gown Kim had the tailor add just a little bit of flair to the skirt portion accenting the princess cut waist. Kim blushes just a little at the attention she is receiving from Monique and the other bodies around the store. Kim turns back and forth holding the skirt making it wave with her as she admires the perfect fitting gown in the mirror.

"It is perfect and one less thing to worry about now," Kim lets out a sigh of relief.

"Well girl that only leaves one thing left…" Monique cuts off and gives her a wink leaving her to fill in the black on her own.

"Monique if you set up anything like that all of you will be attending that party minus one," Kim displays her disapproval of anything that might cause moral upset.

"Girl you're a major buzz kill but no I didn't order any fire fighters… yet," She snickers as Kim gives a pout face at the final statement.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile across town Ron is picking up his tux along with Felix and Kim's cousin Larry.

"So guys are you ready for Friday night?" Ron asks rubbing his hands together.

"You betcha!" Felix high fives Ron.

"Well considering a bachelor party generally involves more of delinquent behavior I feel that your stag night will be quite fun indeed," Larry rubs his chin before giving a smile and snort.

"Well I mean that stuff might be other peoples way to celebrate settling down but why do you need to go out and get other woman if the one your marrying is the one who means that much to you?" Felix responds as they both nod with approval.

Ron chuckles as his inner self begins to get nervous as he realizes what a huge step he is about to take in his life. He isn't upset that it is with Kim or that he is settling down but more the act of moving on in life is freaking him out.

"So Ron you ready to kiss that single life goodbye and adult even harder?" Felix asks as he elbows him.

"Who said anything about freaking out?" Ron blurts out before covering is mouth.

"Wow are you getting stage fright Ron?" Felix asks concerned for his friend.

"No just pre-wedding jitters you know like did I forget anything heh heh," Ron tries to cover his slip-up and turn attention away from it. Larry just stands their rubbing his chin and watching Ron's every movement.

"Well let's get out of here I am starving and want to beat the dinner crowd for Naco Night," Ron says as he heads for the door with his tux over his shoulder. Felix and Larry just look at each other and shrug their shoulders before following him out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kim wakes up late Friday morning since her office gave her the day off. Ron has already headed out to go with Felix and Larry for their destination.

"Well I got a little time before I have to get ready to meet up with the girls," Kim says as she yawns and stretches. She hops out of bed and heads to the kitchen to see a covered plate waiting for her and a note.

 _Kim here is some pancakes and bacon to get you going for the day. Love Ron_

Kim smiles as she sits down to eat the still warm food. After she finishes her breakfast she puts her dish into the washer and heads to the bathroom to get ready for her days activities.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"No No No!" Ron yells at his computer screen as his character goes down during the boss fight on the group's online MMO raid.

"Don't worry Ron I will cast a spell of regeneration on you," Larry quickly calls out as his fingers fly over the keyboards keys.

"I'll cover you," Felix adds as he moves his archer into the open to draw the attention away from the downed teammate.

"thanks guys we have to beat this guy now because I don't know when I will have another chance," The phrase makes his throat tight as he realizes again what is about to happen and he loses some of his focus on the game as he carries his warrior through the motions. The raid drags on as the trio fight alongside a huge group of players to take down Ang'Drahz the Lich King. His health bar almost depleted everyone begins to press their attack harder to finish the new boss and claim their loot and experience. Ron however only has thoughts of the next day going through his mind before her snaps back to reality as his friends cheer. While preoccupied they defeated the boss so he lets out a delayed cheer to try which catches their attention. Everyone collects their prize for their effort and heads back to the main hub to gloat at those not good enough to have beaten the boss yet when Ron looks over and sees that it is already evening. _Wow spent most of my last day playing this game_ he thinks to himself before getting up from his chair to stretch.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kim admires her nails as they leave the salon and head towards the party Monique has arranged. All of her friends and bridesmaids are going to be there as they send Kim off to married life and want to give her one last solo adventure. Everyone was already waiting at the club by the time Kim and Monique arrive and wave them over to the large both they reserved. The girls all hug and catch up while they wait for their food and drinks to arrive. Everyone congratulates Kim and wishes her the best with everyone in a good mood. After enjoying their food and taking some liquid encouragement they head to the dance floor. Monique puts a silver and pink tiara on Kim's head that says Bride on it and a sash which makes everyone giggle. They dance for several songs before Kim and Monique decide it is time to take a break and head back to the table to get another drink.

"Whew girl you still got the moves," Monique says as she wipes her brow with the back of her hand.

"Hello cheer captain remember?" She replies pointing to herself, "Besides Me and Ron have been practicing for the reception."

"So… are you ready?" Monique asks putting her hand on Kim's arm.

"You know what I am. I have no hesitations or regrets about tomorrow and can't wait. I spent so much time back in school hesitating about what I wanted out of our relationship and who did or didn't know but now I would have it no other way," Kim replies with a vast amount of confidence.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ron Stares in the bathroom mirror as he fights the urge to run away.

"Come on Stoppable you can do this. You got the girl of your dreams, the job people would kill for, and the best friends and family you could ask for. You have gone on dangerous missions and even saved the world from aliens you can do something as simple a… tie the… knot." The thought gets his heart racing again.

"Ron you ever gonna join us again?" Felix calls to him from the door.

"Yea be right out sorry," Ron returns as he splashes some more water on his face and dries it.

Ron returns to the table his friends are sitting around enjoying their dinner and drinks. He gives out his best fake smile as he sits down to avoid any questions they might have for his absence. Everyone brings up about the big 'change' he has coming up tomorrow which makes his leg twitch since he has never been a great fan for changes. He makes it through the rest of the dinner without further incident to his relief as he and Felix head back to Felix's place for the night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kim gets comfortable on the pullout bed in Monique's apartment. She cant stay that way long though before she rolls onto her back and stares up at the ceiling unable to stay asleep without her other half their with her. She thinks back about everything that has happened the last few months, about her fun she had today, and what all Ron might have done too.

"Well tomorrow is it… The biggest day of our lives so far and I can't wait. Ron I am glad you were so persistent I finally came around because I wouldn't trade this for anything… See you tomorrow Ron…" She closes her eyes and drifts into a peaceful sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ron rolls over and wraps his arm around nothing before remembering his companion is not present. He lets out a sigh before rolling onto his back and staring at the ceiling.

"Well tomorrow is the big day… and everything is going to change," the last word makes his eye twitch.

"But you know what this is going to be a good change I just need to get over these hurdles and everything will be fine I mean after all it's not like me and Kim haven't already been living together or anything like that. It's just going to be all a formality and a piece of paper saying that we choose each other. Yea that's all it is and I can do this. Kim I am glad I got the courage to do this and can't wait for tomorrow because compared to saving the world this will be no big. Not long now and you will be mine Kim… Stoppable." With that last thought he rolls over and smiles and gets his first good nights sleep in days.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

What did you think? do you think Ron is truly over his jitters or is he just trying to talk himself up to it? What do you think will happen tomorrow at the wedding? Good things or very bad things? Let me know in a review or message what you think will happen or hope will happen and lets see if we can get past 15 posted reviews this time I believe in you all. As always Thanks for reading and I appreciate your continued support so until next time.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters portrayed.

I want to Thank everyone for making it this far in the story and also everyones messages and reviews. I also would like to give a shoutout to CajunBear73 for the ideas and new intro to this chapter. I reworked this one because it was a wonderful idea and gives a different feel for the outcome.

Update: Thanks to CB73 again for pointing out the wrong eye color, my bad... Enjoy

Chapter 8

Lanes Merging

Kim walks along in the crisp morning air before the day's antics come to take hold of her. She goes to one her favorite thinking spots from Monique's apartment. She sees the old tree house her and Ron had spent so much time in growing up. She climbs the creaking boards that made up the ladder to the hatch door. She swings the door up and pulls herself up through the hole and when she looks up and is startled to see Ron staring at her.

"Oh I didn't expect to find you here? What's up?" Kim asks regaining some of her lost composure.

"Oh nothing KP just came up here to get some time to think and reflect on stuff you know how it is," he gives his best fake smile so the overwhelming since of anxiety doesn't show itself. To no avail though as Kim moves her lips to the side and squints her eyes to show that she knows he is withholding something.

"Well I guess we had the same place in mind to reflect then… but that's not all is it Ron?" Kim replies with a hint of scorn at Ron's secretive actions. She takes her place on the old ratty sofa beside him and crosses her arms while also letting out a small hmph to show she wont let it rest until he answers her truthfully. Ron turns his face away contemplating what to say next as he gazes out the small tree house window.

"Kim… I couldn't be happier that we are getting married and continuing our life together and throughout everything the last few months I haven't had anxiety or anything so that way I could be strong for you. However now that our plans are all done and you're not stressed as much all that pent up anxiety has been flooding me the last few days…" He trails off as he drops his head in shame for reverting back to his old ways.

"Ron that is just normal pre-wedding anxiety kicking in it happens to everyone you know that right?" Kim says reassuringly as she places her arms around him and embracing him tightly.

"To be honest Kim… No… No I did not think about that I was just caught up in trying to make sure you weren't even more stressed with everything going on with work, school, and the planning that I never considered that. Now that we talked about it it's good to know I'm not the only one who goes through this heh heh," Ron says in a slightly happier tone while turning his body to hug Kim back. They sit there in each other's embrace with Kim resting her head in the crook of Ron's neck, his cheek resting on top of her head, and both close their eyes and just enjoy the comfort and heat radiating from their bodies in the crisp mountain air.

After enjoying each others company they decide it is time to go get ready for the day's main event. Ron climbs down from the tree house first, and when Kim climbs down he helps her down trying to be as much of a gentleman as possible before he takes her hand and gives it a gentle kiss.

"Alright Mr. Smooth haven't you heard it is bad luck to see the bride before the wedding?" Kim smirks as he gives his signature "AW MAN!"

"Well I guess I better get to it KP I gotta head back and make sure the guys are up, see you later Beautiful," he gives a wink and turns his head to get as much cool factor in as he can.

"Alright Rico Suave see you soon," Kim calls back as she heads back to Monique's.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kim patiently rests in the salon chair as her hair is being styled. The hair dresser works like a fine tuned machine fixing the curls she just pulled out of the rollers making sure each one is consistent to give the desired flow through the main body of the style. Kim and Monique continue to talk about everything still left for the day and helps Kim recite her vows a few more times while their hair continues to be contorted into unnatural elegance. Kim also wanted to have a long bang come down across the side of her face as an accent while the rest is pulled back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ron and Felix joke around with their barbers as they get a trim of their own. Ron decided he was going to do something kind of devious to celebrate feeling better from his jitters and went with the hairstyle he had when he had first met the Senior's. Felix asks if that was the hairstyle everyone talked about when Ron was supposed to have been momentarily 'cool' his freshman year. Ron faux laughs back at him while the last bit of gloop are added to his hair. To top it all off for his look Ron even decided to get a professional shave today which does make him kind of nervous as he sees the barber sharpening the straight razor against the leather strap connected to his chair which makes him gulp.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kim twirls again as she admires her dress in the mirror. Monique gives her another compliment on how good she looks and how jealous everyone else will be of Ron later. Kim smiles as she turns to her friend and is absolutely radiant as she is all gussied up compared to her normal attire. Kim and Monique head over to the next area to get their makeup done and get any finishing touches completed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ron gently pulls to straighten up his bowtie and takes another good look in the mirror to make sure everything is just right. Rufus comes up behind him and gives him a squeak of approval as he strikes his own pose showing off his custom tux. Ron can't help but chuckle at his closest friend as he leans on his tiny cane and spins a top hat on his claw. Felix rolls up behind them and asks if Ron is ready which causes him to look back in the mirror deeply one last time before he gives a nod of approval and heads off with his friends to his next big step in life.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There is a murmur coming from the amassed crowd as they talk amongst themselves while the wait for the festivities to begin continues. The smell of the lilies and roses fill the air with their sweet fragrances as the gentle breeze blows through the canopy covered pillars. A bell sounds and everyone's conversations die down as they turn their heads towards the erected doorway at the rear of the assembly.

The sound of the Bridal Chorus fills the air as a crimson haired beauty walks through the makeshift threshold and is greeted by hundreds of eyes. The sight of friends, family, even formal foes fill most of her field of view but around the crowd she can see the decorations that have kept her up countless nights. A scarlet velour carpet stretches its way to the alter, each of the white pillars is wrapped with a jade colored garlands and ribbon that twist around up through the white canopies above. Bouquets of lilies and roses are hung on each pillar and at the aisle end of each set of benches to further add to the display.

Kim walks with her head held high and her arm wrapped tightly around her fathers as they head towards the man she has come to love more than she ever though possible. Each step an eternity dragging as she wants to run and close the gap between them, but step by step she makes her way past the onlooker who were lucky enough to be able to attend such a memorable ceremony. She passes their families and is within feet of her destiny when she looks up to see a blonde haired boy who before her very eyes ages and matures into the Ron she now knows and it makes her heart flutter. Her father retracts his arm and leans in giving Kim a kiss on the cheek before returning to his seat with his eyes puffy from holding back tears of joy.

Kim turns and takes hold of Ron's hands as she stares into his toffee colored eyes and is lost in an ocean of bliss. She returns her focus to her surroundings and sees Felix behind Ron with Rufus standing on his knee and can feel the presence of Monique behind her. Ron gently lifts his hands and pulls back her veil revealing her angelic face to him. The Officiate clears their throat to get everyone's attention as he begins the ceremony. After completing the traditional speech he signals to Ron he can begin his vows.

"Kimberly Anne Possible for as long as I can remember we have been friends, and out of that friendship bloomed something more. I have enjoyed our lives together from playing as children, going on missions, saving the world, and now merging my life with yours. I promise to take care of you and protect you for as long as I have breath in my lungs and life in my heart. I will be there when your smiling and your shoulder when your sad; your caretaker when your sick and holding your hand on each adventure. I will honor you and all that we stand for as long as I live…" Ron blinks away a tear as he sees Kim absolutely amazed by his vow. The Officiate turns his attention to Kim so that she may begin.

"Ronald Dean Stoppable We have been friends forever and when you asked me to be more it just seemed natural. You have always had my back from the first day I have known you up through today and every day that is to come. You always stayed in my shadow as we saved the day even when it came to saving me but now everyone knows that without you we wouldn't be here today. So save me again and continue to save me and protect me as we go through life. I promise to always love you through good and bad, sick or healthy, alone or in front of the world. I will always be by your side as we march headlong into whatever life has in store for us for as long as I live…" Kim finishes with tears gently rolling down her cheeks and not a single dry eye is left in attendance.

"Do you Ronald take Kimberly to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I Do"

"And do you Kimberly take Ronald to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I Do"

"Then By the power vested in me I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," The Officiate backs away while Ron gives his famous "BOOYAH!" as the two embrace and then lock their lips in a passionate kiss.

Everyone in attendance screams in celebration and Kim knows she hears "Wait to go Princess" in the mix. Kim and Ron pull their faces away and look out to crowd and make their way back down the aisle together with applause and whistles showing the way. They make their way to the waiting limo and jump in with Ron rolling down the window so they can wave to everyone as they head to the reception. As the limo pulls away all that can be seen is the 'Just Married' writing on the window and click clack of cans against the pavement.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That night the couple is enjoying their first night as a married couple in one of Upperton's nicest hotels. Ron is laying on the bed watching some news in his boxers and tank top. He attention is suddenly taken away from that as he sees the bathroom door open. Standing there he sees two emerald eyes against a flowing sea of crimson hair, which makes him give his goofy grin. Then his eyes wander down to the very revealing white teddy she is wearing with a white sash that says 'BRIDE' on it.

"Well Mr. Stoppable I think you have made me wait long enough," She says as seductively crosses the room and climbs on the bed, "And is that a mole rat in your pants OR are you happy to see me?" She asks in a very breathy voice as she puts her finger on the tip of his nose and moves her way down his chest and stomach.

"Well Mrs. Stoppable Rufus isn't here… and I think our wait is over…" He pulls her into a kiss and swings her onto the bed beside him as they start a whole new adventure.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

What did you think? I will be doing a short epilogue to this story which is something that was stuck in the back of my mind while writing this so if you can stick around a bit longer to find out. Please let me know what you think in a review or message so I know if i left you satisfied or if you felt it should have gone a different direction. Thanks again to CajunBear73 for the awesome input! this story has been fun to write but I feel a tug towards other projects now so hopefully everyone will like those just as much. as always Thanks for reading and I will see you next time!


	9. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters involved.

Epilogue

End of the Road

"EWWW Grandma you kissed?" Dean asks as he tries to brush away cooties.

"Well yes honey that's what you do after you say your vows," Kim chuckles as she answers her grandson.

"Well I think its romantic," Charlotte retorts her younger brothers outburst.

"Now now he is still at the age where girls are supposed to be gross Lottie just give him time to grow up," Kim smiles again at her grandchildren as they argue over who is right, "Besides you two asked to hear about how your grandfather and me got together and got married so you had it coming."

Dean gives a glare and pout that he was outsmarted again and Charlotte giggles at the situation. Seeing the situation reminds Kim of her own brothers when she was growing up and makes her reminisce just a little more.

Kim and Ron had moved out to the country after they both had retired so they could enjoy the simple life and enjoy their surroundings. Living the simple life didn't mean they had stopped their adventures or traveling around the world. Instead of chasing foes and hunting for lost belongings though they enjoyed the sights and enjoyed the countless places they had been before.

"Next time I will tell you about how your grandfather saved me and the whole world from those two aliens," Kim says holding up her hands in a spooky fashion that makes the kids squeal and her to laugh. The children get up and run off the porch to go play in the yard as Kim continues to rock in her chair on the front porch. She watches as they play and thinks back as the sight changes to a young red head and blonde frolicking through the Local Park and playground. A tear comes to her eye at the memories until she feels hands rest on her shoulders.

"That wasn't the only time you saved the day," She says tiredly before looking up to see a pair of toffee colored eyes staring back at her own emeralds ones.

"Your eyes are just like the first time I saw them all those years ago like two emeralds," Ron says.

"Even now you still know the right thing to say I love you Ron," Kim says as she takes hold of his hands.

"I love you to Kim," He returns as he wraps his arms around her and rests his head against hers while they watch out to the setting sun and the two children running about without a care in the world.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

What did you think? This was something that filled my thoughts as I wrote this story 'what does this future hold?' and I kept coming back to this scene. do you think this is a good ending for this tale? also I want to thank everyone for their support as this has been my fastest growing story. please leave a review or message to know if you have any ideas or comments. I also have my next story planned out but might take some time to get it out since I plan on getting the whole story written out first. as always Thanks for reading and I will see you next time!


End file.
